RECUERDO ETERNO
by Vampire Massen
Summary: The Sandess Story Contest" Un vampiro y una humana, una isla, mucho amor y un trato que cumplir. Los dos eran conscientes de que era peligroso, pero ninguno sabía que el principio de su historia sería el final de la de ella, y que el amor no es bastante.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si. Pido perdón por las faltas i posibles ausencias de "c", porque esta rota y a veces no la coge.

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **"RECUERDO ETERNO"

**Autor:** Vampire Massen

**Pareja:** Edward & Bella

**Summary: "**The Sandess Story Contest**" **Un vampiro y una humana, una isla, mucho amor y un trato que cumplir. Los dos eran conscientes de que era peligroso, pero ninguno sabía que el principio de su historia sería el final de la de ella, y que no solo basta el amor para que todo salga bien.

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras**:4254

**18 agosto 2020**

Es increible lo lento que pasa el tiempo cuando quieres que, simplemente, deje de pasar para ti, que algo te caiga encima y termine con tu sufrimiento, que todo lo que conoces desaparezca provocando que dejes de sufrir por lo ya una vez perdido.

Habían pasado exactamente 13 años desde esa magnífica fecha, 18 de agosto de 2007, la mejor y a la vez la peor que pueda recordar en mi eterna memoria.

-Edward, vamos, debes cazar- dijo Alice cogiendome del brazo y arrastrandome el bosque, pero yo nunca contestaba, mi cabeza no era capaz de articular respuestas para mi familia, y aunque les doliese, no me importaba su dolor, todo habia dejado de importarme desde esa fecha. No había vuelto al instituto ni a la universidad, no respiraba, no hablaba. Era exactamente el muerto viviente en el que Carlisle me había convertido en 1918.

Pero no podia culparle.

No iba a culparle.

Por qué os preguntareis. Simplemente porque gracias a él había conocido al más maravilloso ser que pueda... _pudiera_ existir sobre la Tierra.

En este encierro en el que me metí hace tanto tiempo, siempre recuerdo a ese hermoso Angel: sus adorables sonrojos, su sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación, sus hermosos ojos chocolate siempre llenos de preguntas y que me mostraban lo que no podia ver en su cabeza, pero lo que más recuerdo, era el alocado sonido de su corazón, como el batir de las alas de un colibrí, el que podía escuchar desde quilómetros de distancia y que me mostraba cuanto me amaba, si tenía miedo, si estaba nerviosas, pero sobre todo, que estaba _viva. _ Ese fantástico sonido sigue resonando en mi cabeza durante cada segundo, cualquiera pensaria que soy afortunado, pero, no era un signo de suerte, sinó de dolor. Ese sonido me martilleaba y maravillaba a partes iguales, igual que el olor de su sangre corriendo por sus venas, tan deliciosa y a la vez tan prohibida.

Pero hacía mucho que no la olia.

Nadie puede saber como deseaba que esa deliciosa esencia volviera a desgarrarme la garganta como la primera vez que la había olido en Biologia.

Nadie sabe como una simple hora puede cambiarte toda la eternidad.

_Todo el instituto estaba revolucionado con la nueva alumna, la hija del jefe Swan... Isabella Swan. En la cafeteria, yo había descubierto que no podia leerle la mente, y que sentía una extraña sensación de protección por la nueva. En Biologia, al verla entrar y adivinar que se sentaría a mi lado, durante unos efimeros segundos me había emocionado con la posibilidad de descifarar algunos de sus pensamientos, pero en cuanto se había puesto en el camino del aire, lo único que pensaba era en tirarme encima de ella y beber hasta dejarla completamente seca. Había barajado varias opciones: la mataba allí y luego a los demas alumnos y al professor, pero eso habría dejado que algunos lograran escapar. También podia romperle el cuello e ir matando al resto de humanos, pero su sangre se hubiera ido enfriando y un manjar así no se puede desperdiciar. Podía convencerla para que me siguiera al bosque y allí tomarla, o esperar a que acabaran las clases y seguirla a su casa. Sabía que su padre no llegaría hasta muy tarde y tendría mucho tiempo para preparar una coartada, como un accidente o algo asi._

_En ese momento una rafaga de aire provocada por una libreta al cerrarse me devolvió la cordura. Llevaba decadas sin alimentarme de un humano, ademas eso causaria problemas en mi familia. No podia ponerles en peligro. Miré a ese demonio a los ojos, y cualquier pensamiento de matarla se fué al garete. _

_No podia hacerle daño._

_Me había ido durante un tiempo a Denali, para evitar cualquier posible accidente, pero hechaba demenos a mi familia, sin contar que cada segundo veia a esa chica en mi cabeza._

_Volví, provocando una gran alegria en mi familia y dispuesto a hacerme amigo de Bella y dejarla viva . Pero no sabía cuanto me cambiaria esa decisión de no matarla._

_El dia que la camioneta casi la aplasta, esos segundos antes de que el metal la matara, en mi mente solo pude articular " Ella no" y salí disparado exponiendonos a mi y a mi familia. Bella no había dicho nada de que hubiera estado al otro lado del aparcamiento y cada vez necessitaba mas estar con ella._

_La amaba._

_También recuerdo el odio y las ansias de matar cuando aquellos bastardos habían querido hacerle daño. _

_Como ella me dijo que había descubierto mi secreto y que no le importaba lo que fuera. _

_El maravilloso dia que habíamos pasado en el prado donde nos confesamos nuestro amor. Donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso._

_El miedo que sentí cuando la ví en el suelo de la sala de ballet, rota y retorciendose de dolor, despues de acudir al llamado de James. Sentir que la mataria al extraerle el veneno._

_Los horribles 6 meses que pasé cuando la dejé diciendo que no la amaba, con la esperanza de que rehiciese su vida, la que no tendría conmigo. El dolor al saberla muerta por mi culpa y el alivio al verla viva en mis brazos en Volterra. _

_La felicidad al verla sobrevivir a nuestra lucha con los neófitos. Al saber que me elegía a mi en vez de al chucho y que se convertiría en mi esposa._

La felicidad...

Un sentimiento efímero que puede venir muy rapido y desaparecer con la misma facilidad.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haberle insistido que se quedara con Jacob. Tantas ocasiones en las que había superado la muerte, todas tiradas a la basura por culpa del monstruo con el que se había casado.

-Edward, ese puma ya esta vacío, dejalo- Esto era muy común. Nunca era consciente de lo que hacía. Podría estarme un mes sin moverme ni alimentarme o estar 1 hora bebiendo de un animal que ya había vaciado.

-¿Tienes sed?- oí que alguien me preguntaba. Me obligué a enfocar la vista para ver que era Esme. Deví de contestar, porqué me cogió del brazo y me llevó a casa.

Supongo que pensais que debía oir sus voces en mi mente, al menos como un molesto sonido que te carcome. Pero no. Ya no oia.

Cuando te transformas en vampiro, algunas veces se te concedia un don, producto de mejorar una de tus cualidades humanas. A Alice se le había concedido ver el futuro dependiendo de las decisiones de la gente, porque este no estaba escrito en piedra, y yo no había planeado mi desgracia. Jasper podia sentir y controlar las emociones de la gente, pero nunca las usaba para mal. Y a mi, se me había concedido conocer los pensamientos de la gente, excepto una mente, y seguramente, la mas maravillosa de todas.

Una que ya no oiria jamas a raíz de lo acontecido hace ya 13 años...

-¿_Donde estamos?- había preguntado mi, en su momento, esposa._

_-En Isla Esme, un regalo de Carlisle para Esme, y nos la han prestado para nuestra luna de miel._

_Ella no habló mas mientras yo recogía las maletas. La cogí en brazos._

_-Creia que esto se hacía en la puerta- dijo riendo._

_-Sabes que no soy yo si no lo hago todo a lo grande._

_La llevé a través de la jungla que nos rodeaba hasta nuestra casa. Pude dislumbrar las luces del porche a lo lejos y oir el corazón de Bella latir cada vez más rápido._

_Una vez dentro, empecé a encender todas las luces para que ella se familiarizara con la casa. La dejé en el cuarto y me fuí a por nuestro equipaje. Tardé dos segundos en volver._

_Me dediqué a observarla mientras recorria la estancia, explorando y tocando todo. Era como una niña pequeña._

_Hacía calor, yo lo había previsto así para que ella no sintiera frio mientras...la poseia, así que cuando me dí cuenta de una gota de sudor en su cuello, coloqué mi mano allí para secarla, dandole explicaciones que ella en realidad no queria._

_No sabia que hacer, si tumbarla en la cama o besarla o...desnudarla. Empeé a pensar algo para poder calmarme, y se me ocurrió pedirle que se diera un baño conmigo en el mar, ya que supuse que a ella este tipo de agua le gustaria._

_Aceptó._

_Le besé el hombro y con el pecho inflado de orgullo dije- No tarde usted demasiado, señora Cullen- ella dió un pequeño respingo y le avisé que la esperaba en el agua._

_Me fuí quitando la ropa de camino a la playa y la colgué en una palmera, dejando a la vista mi cuerpo. No habría hecho falta ponerse bañador, porqué yo la tendría en mis brazos desnuda en algún momento, y poner ropa de por medio era complicar las cosas._

_Me metí en el agua y comencé a nadar, intentando calmarme y pensar en lo que haría, como lo haría y la fuerza que utilizaría, porque dañarla no era justamente lo que estaba en mis planes._

_En medio de este ritual de relajamiento miré la luna como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, y tengo que admitir que estaba hermosa, pero el alocado latido de un corazón me puso sobre aviso que ese satelite no seria lo mas hermoso que vería esa noche ni ninguna otra._

_-Es hermosa- dijo mi esposa colocando una mano sobre la mia, que descansaba encima del agua._

_-No está mal- me giré para plantar cara al ser más maravilloso que nadie podría haber creado. Mi cerebro intentó buscar algo con que cataalogarla, pero no encontraba nada que se le asemejara, ni vampiro ni humano ni celestial. Ella era perfecta- Pero yo no le diría hermosa- seguí hablando- no cuando tu estas aquí para comparar._

_Colocó su mano en el lugar de mi pecho donde debería latir mi corazón. Me estremecí._

_-Te prometí que lo intentaria...-empecé a decir completamente aterrado- pero si... si hago algo mal, si te hago daño, debes decírmelo corriendo- ella solo asintió mientras yo me encontaba completamente serio._

_-No tengas miedo, somos como una sola persona- ontestó apoyandose en mi pecho. Por reflejo la rodée con mis brazos, pensando en lo que había dicho y dandome cuanta de la magnitud de sus palabras._

_-Para siempre- concluí antes de besarla y sumergirnos lentamente en las aguas cristalinas._

_El beso empezó normal, poco a poco fué haciendose mas pasional, hasta que comenzó una guerra de boca contra boca, mientras mis manos la acariciaban en sitios donde antes no me había permitido, pero tampoco sobrepasandome demasiado aún. Querí esperar a estar en la cama para explorar todo su cuerpo. _

_La cogí en brazos otra vez y la llevé a la cama. La tumbé y me coloqué encima suyo, comenzando a besarla,pero no me quedé solo en disfrutar sus labios, lo quería todo, así que empecé a bajar hasta su cuello, llenandolo de humedos besos que le provocaban gemidos. Bajé hasta su clavicula, lamiendo todo a mi paso. Ella sabía tan condenadamente bien que ninguna de mis fantasias le podian hacer justicia. Bella emitió un leve chillido-gemido de sorpresa. _

_La miré entre extrañado y preocupado y ella me hizó una señal hacía abajo con su cabeza. Dirigí mi vista donde ella señalaba y me di cuenta de lo que le había provocado ella sonido:Tenía mis dos manos sobre sus pechos. Las aparté para poder admirarla por completo ahora de mas de cerca. No eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran redondos y tenían dos puntas rosadas en la parte de arriba que parecia que me llamaban que los probara._

_-Edward- gimió mi esposa- Haz algo por favor, pero no te me quedes mirando- era una petición muy facil de cumplir._

_Llevé mi boca a su monte derecho y empecé a saborearlo. Ella tenía un sabor dulce aun con el agua del mar. Acaricié el otro al mismo tiempo, logrando que Bella arqueara la espalda de placer. Me sentí orgulloso. Ella disfrutaba de mis atenciones._

_Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a besarla. Decidí explorar un poco más al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas se abrazaban y llevé la mano derecha a su intimidad, provocandole maravillosos gemidos que ahogaba en mi boca._

_Estaba húmeda._

_Era una humedad distinta a la del agua del mar, era un poco menos líquida y olia mejor aún que su piel, y tube que contener un grito al darme cuenta que esa humedad era producto de la excitación que le había causado._

_Le abrí las piernas y me acomodé entre ellas aun acariciandola para comprobar que estuviera bien lubrificada._

_La miré a sus orbes chocolate, que ahora estaban envueltos en llamas de lujuria, para que me diera permiso para, por fin, hacerla completamente mia tanto en cuerpo como en alma._

_-Bella,¿Estás segura? No hace falta que lo hagamos, podemos esperar a que seas vampira y...menos fragil-dije apartando mi vista de la suya, pero ella agarró mi rostro y espero a que volviera a juntar nuestras miradas._

_-Te amo Edward- dijo con amor en los ojos mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- nunca estaré más segura en los brazos de nadie, y no quiero esperar, quiero ser tuya ya- fue juntando nuestros rostros lentamente hasta que unió nuestro labios en un beso cargado de amor._

_-Te amo, nunca lo olvides- dije contra su boca mientras comencé a entrar en ella._

_Noté como se tensaba, pero no paré. Sabía que al ser virgen le doleria, pero si iba mas o menos rápido, rompia su barrera de un golpe y me quedaba quieto, ella no lo pasaria tan mal como si me detenia cada milimetro. Era una cosa que había estado pensando._

_Sentí su himen contra mi masculinidad y la miré otra vez para que me diera su ultima aprobación. Aún con los ojos cerrados pareció entenderlo y los abrió para darmela. _

_-Respira hondo mi amor- dije antes de romper esa membrana y llenarla por completo. Me quedé quieto tal y como tenía planeado, aunque todo mi cuerpo brivaba por moverse, Era tan calida, aun mas que en el exterior. Ella temblava y le limpié una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla con un beso, mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras en el oido. Poco a poco dejó de temblar y respiró normal, pero su corazón seguía con ese latir alocado._

_-Sigue Edward, hazme tuya- me susurro en el oido y no fui consciente de nada mas. Empecé a moverme lentamente, sintiendome en la gloria. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y palabras de amor. _

_Yo cada vez estaba mas ansioso. Me moví mas rapido y profundo, buscando saciarme de ese cuerpo que estaba poseyendo. Bella se apretó mas a mi, mientras yo la penetraba cada vez mas al delicioso ritmo que habia encontrado. Ella gritaba mas fuerte, me abrazaba con lo que yo pensaba eran ansias de cercania. Escuché un pequeño crujido, pero no le tomé atención y seguí. Sentí algo líquido corriendo por nuestras piernas. Debian ser los flujos de Bella. Se oyeron gritos mas fuertes y mas crujidos, pero yo estaba demasiado enssimismado en mi mundo de placer para pensar en eso. Sentí el aliento de Bella en mi oido, seguido de una voz muy debil que decia "Pa-para... por...fa-vor... pa-ra"pero mi cuerpo no registraba esas palabras y mi cerebro solo recibia una orden" Sigue". Noté un nudo en mi estomago y sentí que estaba cerca. Llevé mis labios a los de Bella y los bese. Me pareció que no se movían, que tenian un movimiento casi nulo, y su cuerpo cada vez se apretaba menos al mio. Tal vez era porque estaba cansada o que ella había llegado al orgasmo. Dí un par de embestidas mas y toqué el cielo. Caí sobre ella fulminado y me dí cuenta de que no había respirado en todo el rato. Me arrepentí de hacerlo cuando una esencia me llenó._

_Sangre._

_Me separé de Bella, la miré y me horroricé._

_Estaba palida, mas que de costumbre. Tenía moratones por el abdomen,los ojos cerrados y los labios blancos. Parecía que tuviera la cadera, algunas costillas y los brazos rotos, y de su intimidad salia un charco de sangre._

_Y ya no oia ningún sonido proveniente de ella._

_-Bella...- tragué para quitarme el nudo de la garganta- porfavor... dime algo...no tiene gracia....¡BELLA!-me arrojé encima suyo y la cogí en mis brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Pegué mi oreja a su pecho desesparado por oir algo, pero no conseguí ori nada. La coloqué el la cama y le hice masaje cardiaco- MALDITA SEA BELLA, VUELVE, NO ME DEJES- empecé a llorar sin lagrimas en los ojos, desesperado. La abracé de nuevo tapandola con las sabanas. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, tumbado en la cama con la razón de mi vida muerta en mis brazos por ser yo un monstruo que le había arrebatado la suya. _

_-BELLA... TE AMO...BELLA... TE AMO...- era lo único que mi destrozada mente podía articular. Fueron pasando los dias y las noches. Yo no le daba importancia al tiempo, y tampoco sentía sed. Estaba como el angel que descansaba a mi lado: MUERTO._

_Porque ella había sido un angel que se me había enviado para hacerme feliz por algo muy bueno que tube que hacer. Ella era una muestra de que todos podemos tener un rincon en el cielo. Ella había sido una prueba enviada para ver si yo merecía ser feliz, y yo mismo había demostrado que eso era imposible, porque había apartado a mi cielo personal de mi lado. Había matado a mi Bella aún cuando ella me había suplicado que parara. Me había saciado de mis instintos mas bajos y enterrados del cadaver de mi fragil esposa humana._

_Olí una esencia conocida. Dulce y tentadora para cualquier mortal, pero inefectiva para mi. Oí unas voces conocidas a mi alrededor que me hablaban..._

_-Edward...lo siento, no lo ví...- supuse que era Alice. Tenía un tono de voz muy triste,al igual que todos los que me rodeaban. Oí como sus voces mentales iban desapareiendo poco a poco hasta al final dejar de oirse. _

_Mi don me había sido arrebatado al igual que a mi mujer._

_-Hijo... sueltala...le haremos un funeral y todos te apoyaremos. No fué tu culpa. Sabiais que había riesgos....- por la forma de hablar adiviné que era Carlisle.¿Que no era mi culpa? Si claro._

_Observé el rostro de mi amada, tranquilo, como si durmiera y encontré las fuerzas para hablar._

_-Porque tendriamos que hacer un funeral? Bella esta dormida y despertará de un momento a otro y la transformaré en una de nosotro para que pasemos la eternidad juntos...¡NO!_

_Salté de la cama porque sentí que alguien intentaba quitarmela de los brazos y no dejaria que nadie la tocara. Por un efímero segundo ví que yo llevaba puesto un pantalon. No sabía cuando me lo había colocado, y no pensaba concentrarme en eso._

_Mi familia me miraba cautelosa mientras yo estaba contra una pared con el cuerpo de Bella envuelto en una sabana en mis brazos. Pude ver que estaban todos: Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet y Rosalie._

_-Edward, sabemos lo dificil que debe ser para ti pero debes entender...- Esme intentó acercarse. Gruñí en aviso de que nadie se me acercara._

_-¡BELLA ESTÁ VIVA Y NADIE ME LA QUITARÁ!- sin esperar respuesta salí corriendo a la selva, oyendo de fondo un "EDWARD"dicho por toda mi familia. Aún con Bella en brazos, yo era demasiado rapido para que me cogieran. _

_Estuve corriendo un rato hasta que la cordura volvió a mi al llegar a la playa opuesta a la que nos habíamos quedado nosotros. Bajé el ritmo y se me doblaron las rodillas. Me abracé al cuerpo de Bella llorando muy fuerte pero sin poder derramar lagrimas, demostrandome a mi mismo el monstruo que era._

_-Edward...- Esta vez era Jasper, que me enviaba olas de calma mientras llegaban los demas- porfavor, no corras más. Puedo sentir lo que estas sufriendo, y lo siento pero..._

_-¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!- grité mirando a mi angel- LA HE MATADO JASPER, A LA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA. TODO LO QUE HA SUFRIDO Y SUPERADO PARA ESTAR CONMIGO Y NO HE SIDO DIGNO DE SU AMOR. ELLA CONFIABA EN MI Y YO LA HE FALLADO-enterré mi cara en el pecho de Bella mientras mi familia llegaba. _

_-Edward, porfavor, damela, no pasará nada- podía sentir el dolor en la voz de Esme, ella había perdido a una hija. Yo se la había quitado. Igual que Carlisle también había perdido una hija, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y a Alice les había quitado una hermana. _

_En ese momento mi cuerpo se volvió flagido, como si me quitaran la vida de golpe. Dejé aflojar el agarre sobre Bella y Esme la cogió. Me metí en un enjaulamiento mental, porque ahí debian estar los monstruos, enjaulados. Bagamente oí al resto llorar como yo, pero dejé de escuchar para undirme en mi mundo de dolor y culpabilidad..._

...hasta ahora. Hoy se complían 13 años de ese dia, y mi deber era abrir la jaula pra ir a ver a Bella y seguir rogandole perdón.

En casa me duché y me puse mi traje. No había ido con los Vulturi para que acabaran con mi agonia porque no había tenido fuerzas para alejarme tanto de la tumba de Bella, que se encontraba a 15 kilómetros de donde me vivia yo.¿Que donde vivia ahora? No lo se. No había preguntado ni escuchado cuando mi familia lo había planificado. Solo sabían que no podiamos estar a mas de 30 kilómetros de Bella.

Salí por la puerta y empecé a correr.

Mi familia no me acompañaba porque yo no quería. Sabían que era una fecha donde yo salia de mi mundo para culparme mucho mas que de costumbre, y sabían que yo no haría ninguna tonteria en esta fecha por respeto a Bella, que tantas veces le había prometido que no haría ninguna estupidez si alguna vez me faltaba y que tenía que seguir por mi familia. No la decepcionaria mas rompiendo mi promesa en este dia.

Pasé por un jardín botánico para coger rosas blancas para llevarlas a su... tumba.

Después de correr durante unas horas, finalmente llegué al lugar donde descansaba Bella: El cementerio de Forks. Como siempre, me daba miedo traspasar esas puertas de metal forjado que eran barras con espinos envueltos, porque atravesarlas era aceptar cada año que ella no estaba. Respiré hondo y entré.

No me costó encontrala porque en Forks se enterraba como mucho a dos personas cada 3 años, y por lo tanto el cementerio no canviaba.

Me paré frente a la tumba y coloqué las rosas arrodillandome en la losa de piedra para leer las letras doradas de la inscripción:

_Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, 1989-2007. Mujer querida por toda la eternidad." Siempre serás mi angel salvador"_

Acaricié las letras. Ese mensaje lo había dictado yo en un muy pequeño momento de lucidez. Era verdad que la recordaria siempre y era verdad que ella era mi angel salvador. Ella me había salvado en incontables veces.

-Hola mi amor, he venido a verte como todos lo años. Te he traido rosas blancas, tus favoritas. Los demas también querían venir, pero ya sabes que en esta fecha me gusta venir solo.

Silenicio.

-Lo siento Bella, sé que no te gusta oírlo, pero soy un monstruo por lo que te hice .Debí insistirte más en esperar. Debí parar cuando me lo suplicaste con tu últimas fuerzas y llevarte a un médico. Debí ser digno de esa confianza que me tenías pero que no merecí.

Silencio.

-...MALDITA SEA BELLA, te hecho tanto demenos que no te lo puedes imaginar. Vivo encerrado en mi mismo. No hablo, no como, no respiro, soy una cascara sín alma. Un ser errante. Te amo tanto. No te olvidaré jamas Bella, siempre vivirás en mi cabeza.

Silencio.

Me hice un obillo y me acurruqué contra el frío marmol de la inscripción aún lamentandome, como hacía cada año, como haría cada año. Porque aunque me doliera siempre lo haría. Se lo debía y, a quien quiero engañar, esto me haía sentir que ella estaba conmigo. Algunas veces deseaba que reviviera, me insultara, pegara y alejara diciendo que no quería volver a verme, pero al menos estaría viva.

Pasó la noche mientras yo sollozaba contra la piedra, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro que me avisaba que tocaba irse. Esto era otra tradición. Yo me quedaba llorando en la tumba y alguien venía a buscarme.

Pensareis que tendría que ser fuerte y seguir con mi vida, pero no podia, porque mi vida había muerto hacía 13 años en mis propias manos.

Yo la había matado, y esa culpa me perseguiria toda la eternidad como un recuerdo eterno gravado a fuego en mi cabeza. Un recuerdo más doloroso que sentir la ponzoña ardiendo por mis venas por toda a eternidad. Un recuerdo mas doloroso que ser torturado por los dones de Jane y Alec. Me tocaba pasar ese infierno por el resto de mis dias, pero no me importaba, porque tener su recuerdo en mi cabeza era poco comparado con lo que había hecho al negarle su derecho a la vida.

Bella sería siempre un recuerdo eterno en mi mente que quemaría por allí donde pasara hasta que explotara y fuera al infierno a cumplir el resto de mi castigo a manos del mismo diablo por haber matado a un angel que no había hecho mas que quererme hasta el final.

Un castigo que merecía y cumpliria.

Bueno, hasta aquí el ONE-SHOT para el concurso de "The Sadness Story Contest", espero que os guste. Personalmente creo que me ha salido bastante bien, aunque eso creemos todos de nuestras creaciones XD

Lo he revisado y pido perdón si hay alguna falta, nadie es perfecto (excepto nuestro vampiros favoritos) Os diré que mientras lo escribía, al final he llorado bastante, me ha dado pena hasta a mi.

Porfavor dejen Reviews para saber si os ha gustado, que no cuesta nada y me hacéis feliz, y si os gusta votadme.

BSS de vampira hambrienta.


End file.
